


[podfic] In Measures

by Artemis1000, reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Pre-Movie, Relationship Study, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It's their first morning after and Cassian finds himself strangely at peace.





	[podfic] In Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402450) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Morning After, Character Study, Relationship Study, Robot/Human Relationships, pre-movie, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:07:41

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_In%20Measures_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0450.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
